Truth
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: Elle devait le faire. Elle devait accomplir ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ces cinq dernières années. C'est donc le cœur rempli d'appréhension que Kumiko Akarui se dirigea vers la petite fille de primaire qu'elle apercevait au loin.


Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de ce texte. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site et sur ce fandom alors je suis un peu nerveuse. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ! Avant de vous laisser la lire, j'aimerais éclaircir un point : Kumiko, Akemi et Shino m'appartiennent. Quant à Yoruno, elle appartient à une amie, Momo-tan, qui se trouve sur Skyrock.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice est la propriété de Tachibana Higuchi.

Une certaine agitation régnait au sein de l'Académie Alice. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour important pour de nombreux élèves : c'était le jour des remises des diplômes pour les différents niveaux. Tous les étudiants en dernière année de primaire, de collège, de lycée et même de spécialisation allaient recevoir leur diplôme et changer de niveau. Bien que ce soit un jour très important pour toutes les classes concernées, il était encore plus important pour les deux classes de deuxième année de spécialisation. La remise des diplômes était pour eux un jour qui rimait avec liberté. Après avoir reçu le document officiel, ils pourraient enfin quitter l'école dans laquelle ils avaient passé tant d'années. Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leurs familles, leurs villes natales et surtout, une vie normale. Ou presque. Après tout, leurs alices n'allaient pas disparaître. Mais, loin de l'académie, les alices avaient moins d'importance.

C'est donc les mains tremblantes d'excitation que les jeunes adultes de l'académie recevaient leur diplôme de fin d'année. Ils étaient désormais libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et d'aller où ils voulaient. Chacun attendait avec impatience le moment où leur nom serait prononcé, signifiant qu'ils devaient aller chercher leur document.

Parmi tous ces élèves excités et heureux, une seule personne ne semblait pas être heureuse. Il s'agissait de Kumiko Akarui, élève prometteuse et major de l'académie. Son visage était fermé et aucun sourire ne l'éclairait au contraire des autres. Elle fixait simplement d'un regard vide le bout de papier roulé qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'aperçut de son mutisme et s'approcha d'elle.

 **« Hey Kumi ! Pourquoi contemples-tu ce diplôme comme ça ? Il y a bien mieux à faire comme fêter ça !**

 **\- Écoute Tsubasa, si t'es juste venu me dire ça tu peux t'en aller,** répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

 **\- Oh laisse un peu tomber ton masque d'élève sérieuse et détachée et viens t'amuser ! C'est notre dernier jour à l'académie, autant en profiter !**

 **\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »**

Kumiko se leva de la chaise où elle était installée et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle où avait lieu la remise des diplômes. Loin de se laisser décourager, le susnommé Tsubasa la suivit, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose foncé et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Lorsque l'alice du mimétisme posa un pied dehors, elle se retrouva assaillie par les autres élèves. Le fait d'être une élève passant sa dernière journée à l'académie semblait faire naître chez les élèves plus jeunes un sentiment d'admiration. Poussant un long soupir, Kumiko essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves amassés tout en observant les élèves qui l'entouraient. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, elle aperçut que Tsubasa et ses deux alliés, Misaki et Megane, la suivaient toujours. Elle pesta quelques instants contre leur acharnement puis reprit sa route à travers les élèves. Avisant une jeune collégienne aux cheveux blonds, elle sourit d'un air narquois et se dirigea vers elle.

 **« Shino !** s'exclama la diplômée. **Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Oh Kumiko-sempai !** répondit la dénommée Shino. **Très bien et vous ? Votre cérémonie est terminée ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai même une surprise pour toi. »** Voyant que le regard de son interlocutrice se remplissait d'espoir, Kumiko ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. **« Regarde qui arrive derrière moi ! »**

Shino jeta un regard plein d'espoir et de curiosité derrière l'alice du mimétisme. En apercevant le jeune homme qui arrivait derrière elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie.

 **« Tsubasa-sempai ! »**

En entendant une voix aigüe crier son nom, Tsubasa sursauta. Et lorsqu'il aperçut la collégienne blonde, il pâlit fortement. Profitant de son effet de surprise, Shino se jeta sur lui.

 **« Tsubasa-sempai ! Comment s'est passée votre remise des diplômes ?** »

Eludant volontairement la question, Tsubasa jeta un regard mauvais à Misaki et Megane qui rigolaient et à Kumiko qui réprimait difficilement un sourire.

 **« Ah ça vous fait rire hein…,** grommela l'alice des ombres. **Je suppose que c'est de ta faute, Kumiko…**

 **\- Oh voyons Tsubasa !** s'exclama la concernée. **Tu sais bien que je suis trop gentille pour faire ça…**

 **\- Donc c'est toi. Au moins t'as le sourire maintenant. On va pouvoir fêter dignement notre départ ! »**

Son départ… En entendant ces mots, Kumiko perdit son sourire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire la fête. Il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. En apercevant une petite silhouette féminine qui se promenait, accompagnée de ses amis, l'alice du mimétisme sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension. Il était temps de faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ces cinq dernières années.

Abandonnant Tsubasa et son pot de colle humain, Kumiko se dirigea vers la silhouette. Lorsqu'elle se posta devant le groupe d'amis de celle-ci, elle put voir le regard de chaque personne se poser sur elle et se remplir d'admiration. Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration.

 **« Akemi Akarui ?** fit la diplômée en s'adressant à la petite fille qu'elle avait remarqué quelques minutes auparavant.

 **\- C'est moi… »** répondit la petite fille.

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas,_ pensa Kumiko avec amertume.

 **« Je peux te parler ? »**

Akemi acquiesça. Elle fit signe à son groupe d'amis de partir et regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

 **« Que me voulez-vous ?** demanda la plus jeune, méfiante.

 **\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?** annonça Kumiko de but en blanc.

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Je me nomme Kumiko Akarui. »**

Les yeux d'Akemi s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

 **« C-comment… Comment peux-tu porter le même nom que moi… ?**

 **\- Tu ne vois aucune explication ? »**

Akemi réfléchit un instant.

 **« La photo !** s'écria-t-elle. **C'était toi !**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Un jour, dans la chambre de mes parents, j'ai trouvé une photo étrange. Dessus, on voyait papa et maman, plus jeunes, et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs tressés. C'était toi qui étais dessus non ?**

 **\- Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient gardé cette photo…**

 **\- En fait… Je l'ai trouvé dans la poubelle… »**

Kumiko observa celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle un instant puis éclata de rire. Cela lui paraissait tellement dérisoire ! Au fond, ses parents avaient vraiment tout fait pour l'oublier.

 **« Donc,** reprit Akemi, **tu es… ?**

 **\- Ta grande sœur. »**

La plus jeune étouffa un cri de surprise.

 **« M-mais… Mais je suis fille unique ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue…**

 **\- Ça, c'est parce que j'étais ici quand tu es née. »**

Kumiko se dirigea vers un arbre et s'assis, adossée au tronc. Elle fit signe à Akemi de la rejoindre.

 **« Je vais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé avant ta naissance et pourquoi on ne t'a jamais parlé de moi. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi car j'en ai pour un moment !**

 **» Je suis née dans la préfecture d'Okinawa, comme toi. A ma naissance, les Akarui étaient à la tête de la ville où nous vivions. Notre famille était riche et nos parents passaient énormément de temps avec moi. J'étais leur trésor, leur fierté même. Cependant, la ville que nous habitions avait une particularité. Ils détestaient les alices. Et nos parents ne faisaient pas exception. Pour eux, et pour les autres habitants, les alices étaient des « monstres ». Des erreurs de la nature. Des gens qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. J'ai été élevée cette idée.**

 **» L'année de mes cinq ans, lorsque nos parents ont découvert que j'étais une alice, ils ont paniqué. Ils ont eu peur que ça s'ébruite et que les autres habitants apprennent qu'ils avaient donné naissance à une alice. Cela aurait ruiné leur réputation. Du coup, quand les gens de l'académie sont venus leur parler d'un endroit où je pourrais développer mon pouvoir loin d'eux, ils ont décidé de saisir leur chance. Ils ont conclut un accord avec les porte-paroles de l'académie et le lendemain, j'ai quitté la maison pour me rendre ici. Nos parents ont préféré conserver leur rang de famille la plus puissante de la ville plutôt que d'éduquer leur fille.**

 **» Quand je suis arrivée à l'académie, ça n'a pas été facile. Étant trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ce que je faisais ici, j'étais persuadée que nos parents allaient venir me chercher. Je ne parlais à personne et je restais seule dans mon coin. Un an après, quand je suis rentrée en première année de primaire, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que nos parents m'avaient abandonnée. A cette époque, je me suis juré que lorsque je quitterai l'académie, j'irais les voir pour leur rappeler mon existence. Mais, je ne pense pas le faire finalement.**

 **» En primaire, personne ne voulait être ami avec moi. La plupart étaient déjà là en maternelle et se rappelaient de mon caractère froid et détaché. Mais, deux personnes ont décidé de ne pas se fier aux apparences. Aujourd'hui encore, je les remercie pour cela. Ces deux personnes, il s'agit de Tsubasa et Misaki. Ils ont appris à me connaître et font partie des seuls à connaître mon véritable caractère. Avec les autres Spés bien entendu. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensembles bien que je n'y participais jamais directement. Je me contentais d'organiser les mauvaises blagues et Tsubasa et Misaki les faisaient. De nous trois, Tsubasa a toujours été le plus effronté. Je me rappelle encore du jour où il a reçu son emblème punitif…**

 **» Un jour, alors que j'étais en cinquième année de primaire, j'ai été convoquée à l'administration. Là-bas, on m'a appris que j'avais une petite sœur. Je n'ai jamais su comment ils étaient au courant d'ailleurs. On m'a alors dit ceci : « Si tu continues tes mauvaises blagues et que ta sœur s'avère être une alice, elle souffrira une fois arrivée ici. » Du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté d'organiser les blagues et je suis devenue une élève modèle. J'ai même failli rafler le prix d'excellence à plusieurs reprises.**

 **» Et puis, alors que j'étais en dernière année de collège, tu es arrivée à l'académie. L'administration m'avait avertie de ton arrivée, je t'ai donc reconnue tout de suite. De nombreuses fois, j'ai failli tout t'avouer. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Il a fallu attendre mon dernier jour à l'académie pour que je trouve la force de tout te dire !**

 **Au final, je pense que je ne regrette pas ces quinze années. Même si j'étais coupée du monde extérieur, j'ai fais de bonnes rencontres. »**

Kumiko cessa de parler à bout de souffle. En regardant Akemi, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **« C'est triste… Quand je pense que nos parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi…**

 **\- Ils voulaient m'oublier. Oublier l'erreur de la nature que j'étais.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas une erreur de la nature ! Et si tu en es une, j'en suis une aussi ! »**

Kumiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Akemi avait le même caractère qu'elle finalement.

 **« Papa et maman ne m'ont jamais parlé de toi. Quand je suis née, ils étaient heureux. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils avaient enfin un enfant mais finalement, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils pouvaient enfin te remplacer. J'ai passé cinq merveilleuses années avec nos parents : ils m'offraient tout ce que je voulais ! J'étais heureuse et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que ce bonheur dure. Mais il n'a pas duré.**

 **» Un jour, l'année de mes quatre ans, un homme est venu à la maison. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait exactement mais je crois qu'il parlait d'un projet important qui demandait une importante somme d'argent mais qui en rapporterait beaucoup si ça marchait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je me suis approchée de l'endroit où il discutait avec nos parents et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Et là, brusquement, il a déclaré que c'était un piège pour ruiner notre famille et s'enrichir. Il a été arrêté un peu après.**

 **» Un an après, lors d'une réunion importante où nous avions été conviés, le maire a commencé à demander à papa de lui donner de l'argent. Papa a accepté et chaque mois, il versait un peu d'argent au maire. Mais, celui-ci en demandait plus à chaque fois. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Alors, un jour où le maire était venu chercher de l'argent, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux à nouveau. Et il s'est produit le même phénomène qu'un an auparavant : le maire a avoué que l'argent qu'il prenait à papa servait à éponger ses dettes.**

 **» Quand il a arrêté de parler, le maire m'a regardé avec un mélange d'effroi et de dégoût dans les yeux. Il s'est exclamé : « Votre fille est une alice ! ». Nos parents ont voulu protester, lui dire que c'était faux mais c'était trop tard. Le maire était parti avertir tout les habitants de la ville. Du jour au lendemain, on a été ruinés et chassés de la ville. Papa et maman, qui étaient furieux contre moi et qui disaient que tout était de ma faute, m'ont laissée à l'académie.**

 **» Une fois arrivée ici, j'ai découvert que j'avais l'alice de la vérité. C'était pour ça que l'homme et le maire avaient avoué leurs véritables intentions quand ils avaient croisé mon regard. J'ai obtenu deux étoiles dès que j'ai su le maîtriser. Ça fait déjà cinq ans que je suis à l'académie… Je t'envie de pouvoir sortir tu sais… »**

Kumiko sourit à l'aveu de sa petite sœur. Akemi allait elle aussi passer quinze ans à l'académie. Il lui en restait dix à passer – à moins que son alice disparaisse – et elle allait devoir s'en sortir sans le soutien de sa grande sœur. Vu qu'elle venait de passer dix années de sa vie sans connaître l'existence de Kumiko, celle-ci ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Sa sœur serait capable de se débrouiller.

 **« Quel alice possèdes-tu ? Et quel rang étoilé ?** demanda Akemi

 **\- Je possède l'alice du mimétisme. Il me permet d'utiliser les éléments que je copie pendant une durée limitée. Et je suis de rang spécial. »**

Le regard de l'alice de la vérité se remplit d'admiration.

 **« De rang spécial ? Waouh ! Ma grande sœur est trop géniale ! »**

Kumiko sourit en voyant sa petite sœur s'extasier de la sorte sur son rang. Brusquement, une bouffée d'affection s'empara d'elle et elle serra sa petite sœur contre elle. Celle-ci lui rendit.

 **« J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi,** murmura Akemi.

 **\- Moi aussi. Mais on se rattrapera quand on se reverra.**

 **\- Je te promets que dès que je sortirai d'ici, je viendrais te voir.**

 **\- Je t'attendrai. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'oublier !**

 **\- Et où m'attendras-tu ?**

 **\- Sur** **l'île d'Iriomote.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, on se reverra là-bas. »**

Akemi se desserra de l'étreinte de Kumiko et lui sourit. Sa sœur lui rendit son sourire puis chercha ses amis du regard. Akemi suivit son regard et demanda :

 **« Ce sont tes amis ?**

 **\- Oui. Celui aux cheveux noirs s'appelle Tsubasa. Le pot de colle blond qui est accroché à lui c'est Shino. Le type aux cheveux gris qui rigole c'est Megane et la jeune femme aux cheveux rose foncé c'est la petite amie de Tsubasa, Misaki.**

 **\- Et la fille aux cheveux noirs qui te ressemble un peu ?**

 **\- C'est Yoruno. Ils vont tous quitter l'académie avec moi sauf Shino qui est encore au collège. Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle est gentille. »**

Pendant que Kumiko parlait, Yoruno, qui l'avait aperçue, lui faisait signe de venir. Il était temps de quitter l'académie. Kumiko se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Akemi la suivit de loin. Lorsqu'elle franchit le portail de l'académie, avant de monter dans la voiture qui devait la ramener chez elle, Kumiko se retourna et cria, assez fort pour que sa sœur l'entende :

 **« N'oublie pas ta promesse je t'attendrai ! »**

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !


End file.
